my_little_pony_fan_lavorfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Weggi
esta pagina es de weggines Me lo regalo , para mi es un Honor , lo cuidare mucho y recuerdo los momentos que vivi con el y todos, Ahora es Propiedad de Giuliannarainbowdash TT TT sobre ella Es una unicornio de de 16 años de edad trabaja en un lugar donde se hacen replicas de sangre o algo asi el trabaja con velen killer y swenber stolen el vive en creppycity aun lado de el bosque everfree y cerca de ponyville se crio con sus padres blood sugar y cron blood tiene una hermana que se llama core blood y el apoya au novia marylin mare en su trabajo como modelo. *CUTIE MARK : su cutie mark es un cucchillo ensagrientado el consiguio su cutiemark cuando escibio su primer creppypasta el de blooding care of demon su creppy se volvio popular en ponytube y ahi aparecio su cutie mark. *FAMILIA Y RELACIONES : *marylin mare (amiga) *mark mottocross (mejor amigo) *tenis butom (mejor amigo)¿ *parkonelo (primo) *blood sugar (madre) *cron bloood (padre) *core blood (hermana) ESTILO DE VIDA el vive una vida pacifica siempre despues de que trabaja ANECDOTAS *1cuando tenia 10 probo el chile cornotoponico y sen enchilo y iso cosas inespicables CURIOSIDADES cuando le regalaron el suter que trae puesto antes no se ponia el gorro. etapas del suter de weggi como fue creada uano era newbbie no tenia oc solo un espacio en blanco luego entro una idea y ella aparecio. canciones * ready to die - cover apariciones *ready to die bitch (todo el fanfic) Wegg.PNG Weggines wallpaper.png Wegg 2.png Weggi es weggi.jpg Bye wegg.png Wegg dark side.png Weggines.png Weggi.png Equestria grils weggi.png Is what my cutie mark is telling me by hinamorimiku.jpg|en my cutiemark is telling me l sobre ella Es una unicornio de de 16 años de edad trabaja en un lugar donde se hacen replicas de sangre o algo asi el trabaja con velen killer y swenber stolen el vive en creppycity aun lado de el bosque everfree y cerca de ponyville se crio con sus padres blood sugar y cron blood tiene una hermana que se llama core blood y el apoya au novia marylin mare en su trabajo como modelo. *CUTIE MARK : su cutie mark es un cucchillo ensagrientado el consiguio su cutiemark cuando escibio su primer creppypasta el de blooding care of demon su creppy se volvio popular en ponytube y ahi aparecio su cutie mark. *FAMILIA Y RELACIONES : *marylin mare (amiga) *mark mottocross (mejor amigo) *tenis butom (mejor amigo)¿ *parkonelo (primo) *blood sugar (madre) *cron bloood (padre) *core blood (hermana) ESTILO DE VIDA el vive una vida pacifica siempre despues de que trabaja ANECDOTAS *1cuando tenia 10 probo el chile cornotoponico y sen enchilo y iso cosas inespicables CURIOSIDADES cuando le regalaron el suter que trae puesto antes no se ponia el gorro. etapas del suter de weggi como fue creada uano era newbbie no tenia oc solo un espacio en blanco luego entro una idea y ella aparecio. canciones * ready to die - cover apariciones *ready to die bitch (todo el fanfic) Weggi_and_celestia.png Is what my cutie mark is telling me by hinamorimiku.jpg|en my cutiemark is telling me Categoría:OC Categoría:Episodios de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad Categoría:Propiedad de Guili